Talk:Fires in the East
I'm pretty sure there is some quest that has to be done before Arne gives you this one. Don't know which, though. --84.175.102.167 18:58, 1 Jul 2005 (EST) :I changed requirements to unknown because I have verified with another temp character of mine that, upon initial arrival in Ascalon City, the good captain does not offer any quests at all. -PanSola 20:08, 27 November 2005 (UTC) Progression for Fire in the East Ok, I have the answer, and it leads me to believe this is a bugged quest. Started off with a fresh character. 1) Talked to Capt. Ame and accepted "Vanguard Equipment". 2) Finished the above and was given "Barradin's Advance". 3) Finished the above and was given, by gate guard Hollis "Barradin's Stand" & "Supplies for the Duke"; accepted these but did not start on them. Mapped back to Ascalon. 4) Returned to Captain Ame and was given "Fires in the East". I think that perhaps if you complete the quests for Gate Guard Hollis without returning to Captain Ame 1st then you will not be given "Fires in the East". Either that or I've completed it with my other chars, scrapped the reward and then proceeded to completely forget I ever did the quest with those characters; which is entirely possible. :I'm not sure I'm ready to believe that you can do something to make a quest unavailable to you after it was available (apart from change professions). --Karlos 17:55, 31 October 2005 (EST) ::There is precedent for this. War Preparations in Pre-Searing and The Krytan Ambassador are the two that pop to mind. --Rainith 18:10, 31 October 2005 (EST) :::Wasn't there discussion somewhere about arriving at Piken (or something else involving Piken) would revoke the offering of some quests? --Fyren 18:31, 31 October 2005 (EST) ::::Pan's comment at Talk:Barradin's Advance might be relevant? --Fyren 20:12, 31 October 2005 (EST) :::::Indeed, Fires in the East is another one of those quests that my warrior who got ran to Droknar's never obtained... -PanSola 20:05, 27 November 2005 (UTC) ::Rainith, those are primers and dinky little quests just to show you where to go next. --Karlos 20:10, 31 October 2005 (EST) I confirm the "unattributed" statment from above: "I think that perhaps if you complete the quests for Gate Guard Hollis without returning to Captain Ame 1st then you will not be given "Fires in the East"." I did the quests to Hollis and to Piken and accepted their rewards. Then I was NOT given Fires in the East by Arne. :( I am updating the quest article to indicate this. It is VERY frustrating to me to have found out the GuildWiki community has had this knowledge for almost two years and chose not to include it on the article! I wanted that trapper staff! --Queen of Spades 11:09, 25 July 2007 (CDT) I just got a fires in the east staff, and it does not have +5 energy at the end. Was this nerfed or something? : used to be insightful +18 energy dunno 15:14, 17 February 2006 (CST) :: Looks to be a nerf, since my staff doesn't have the +5 energy any more. --Ryard 8:18 EST, 17 Feb 2006 :::AFAIK it has never been +5 "out of the box". You always had to put an Insightful +5 head on it if you wanted a +18 energy staff. -- 20:47, 17 February 2006 (CST) Item change http://www.evilgreven.net/images/fires_in_the_east.jpg I'm pretty sure the change is incorrect. Perhaps whoever is editing it is confusing this quest for Fires in the North which does reward with a smiting staff. - Evil_Greven 09:36, 15 March 2006 (CST) Energy-total The most of any weapon-set in the game!' = False, there are many combinations that yield more than 18 energy. Most of these involve a +5 energy-weapon and an odd off-hander (15/-1, or wonky quest-rewards along the lines of this one). If you use a 15/-1 weapon as well as a 15/-1 weapon with an intrinsic max-bonus, you end up with +42 energy (and you're two pips of energy-regen down, `course)... I dunno. Maybe the OP meant something along the lines of "the greatest amount of unconditional additional energy" or something, I'm not that good at mind-reading. --Black Ark 03:58, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :pretty sure they're talking about natural regeneration unconditional energy. all +12 caster offhands have a requirement, and only +5 melee weapons have unconditional energy. this staff is highly prized by Trappers, who use it because it has 18 energy without burning points 9 ranks in a caster attribute. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:10, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Updated Quest Rewards Just completed this quest with prophesies Me/Mo11 - the rewards are: 500 Experience Inscribed Staff Energy +4 Chaos Dmg: 4-7 (Requires 3 Domination Magic) Two-Handed Long Sword Slashing Dmg: 10-14 (Requires 3 Swordsmanship) :OK first of all, if you got that from the quest log, THE QUESt LOG DOESNT SHOW WEP STATS. And I doubt that theyd completely remove stats from both weps if you claim that is actually what you got from the reward. --69.107.109.252 03:29, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::You can get more energy from another weapon set, i don't understand why they would say that! I can get 30+ energy from a truncheon/ idol combo....even though my regen is -1 or 2. False Info Note: When you complete "Barradin's Advance" and Gate Guard Hollis gives you the quest "Barradin's Stand", do not complete "Barradin's Stand" before going back to Ascalon City and getting Fires in the East quest--or you will be forever unable to acquire this quest. I have completed both Barradin's Advance and Barradin's Stand, and I was able to pick up Fires in the East. 65.95.233.5 19:33, 3 August 2007 (CDT)